


Musings of a Woman Displaced

by crazyreader12



Series: What Happens When Meddling Old People Are Part of the Equation [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Dimension Travel, F/M, Light Angst, POV First Person, Short, Stream of Consciousness, Time Travel, rambling thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyreader12/pseuds/crazyreader12
Summary: One-shot of Uhura's thoughts just after she's deposited on the AoS Enterprise.





	Musings of a Woman Displaced

**Author's Note:**

> So this was actually done before I'd finished the main story as a stream of consciousness assignment for school that I used to help me in writing her chapter and her character. It's pretty rambly, but it's part of this universe, and I thought it turned out pretty well, so I figured I might as well post it.
> 
> Hope you guys like it :)

I’m pretty sure that wasn’t supposed to happen. Wait a minute where am I-oh, oh dear, throwing up is horrible- who- but- that’s impossible, you’re- oh well I guess not, wait he isn’t either? Ok this is happening apparently. oh hi I know you, you’re not supposed to be dead- wait a minute why is he so old, where am I again, who are they-oh. Not this again, oh-chair, thanks, I’m too old for this but why am I even surprised anymore, gosh is this time travel- wait ‘m pretty sure that we hadn’t even met each other when we were those ages, at least no one’s wearing crop tops or a beard- what is he, a teenager- ok, well sort of time travel, hello alternate timeline- red and blue and gold still back here, thank God I’m not alone I’d lose my mind. 

They’re all so young, next to us, seems like a lifetime ago, makes me feel old and young again all at once- it’s a little chilly in here, then again- always was until the Cap- no, it was Admiral now, but also not, time travel-so confusing, but his girl feel the same, always did even after every renovation she went through, the purr of the engines always seems to be the very same. And yet this situation- the very same and so, so different- he’s grouchy as he ever was, cares just as much, the engineer, oh just as brilliant I can tell, God I’m never gonna see him home, I’m not making it back am I the others didn’t, and there’s our navigator impossibly young, the pilot too, friend says they always were looks like and that, that’s the same but what’s different… 

Me, young me i guess, she’s, - she looks i guess, harder, sharper edges than I think I’ve got, and the was she’s looking at him… my engineer is- was now oh god- not think about that right now, not yet, he was the only one for me, we’d figured ourselves out, but she looks at the other man, the way I think I look- looked, at him and that’s different, that’s really different, I never really looked at him like that, and he. His older counterpart looks tired, tireder- whoops not a word, odd that I should do that even in my thoughts- off day i guess. 

Not as funny as it might have been, but him from my when/where i guess what’s happened to him ,that’s put a weariness on anyone, but the younger- I’ve known a version of him for more year than i- and angry. He’s so angry in a way I don’t think I’ve ever seen, and God, what’s happened to him- the he that I know, he’s said, and guess maybe I noticed, but he was always closed off in a way that I think, this him, the young one, never will be again, because he hasn’t figured out him yet, then that and what a catastrophic way to be changed. Maybe this him, and this me, so different, maybe they’ll work like the me ‘n him from my time/where never considered- and isn’t that odd.

Oh, yeah gotta shift positions only comfortable for so long, and gosh the Ad- no, this one he’s still Captain, and barely that yet looks beat to hell and back, guess this one can’t back down from a fight either- that time in that mirror place, wonder what went different there- he’s sharper around the edges too and blue his eyes are blue, and oh isn’t that funny how he and his best friend have switched eye color, so, so young and still I think us at our best at heart always had a knack for the impossible we did- do- ugh frustrating, and now some quiet, time to think, process, so much to process, not the only one, I can tell, the doctor’s worried, but then again young Captain, just went more or less willingly to medbay, still young doctor’ll make damn well sure he’s just fine. Change and similarities, and processing isn’t something I’ve improved on, or for something like this, clearly been out of the ridiculous aventure gave too long have I, god now I sound like that small green guy in that old film the captain’s so fond of-not important and I’ll figure it out anyway, always have.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it!
> 
> please let me know what you thought in comments, and if you've got suggestions for future oneshots please let me know :)


End file.
